1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode arrangement and also an installation for the defined rounding or deburring of edges of electrically conductive components, in particular turbine components, and to a corresponding method.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Electrochemical machining (Electro-Chemical Machining ECM) is known for machining electrically conductive components. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,304 and 3,714,017 also disclose the electrochemical machining of turbine parts, turbine parts being intended here to mean not only parts of a turbine in the narrower sense but also components of a gas turbine or of an aircraft engine, which for example also includes compressor components. GB 703 838 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,563 also disclose electrode arrangements and methods for the electrochemical rounding of edges. The entire disclosures of the mentioned documents are incorporated by reference herein.
Nevertheless, further improvements of these methods with regard to improving the accuracy of the edge radii to be set and improving the effectiveness are desired.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a further development of the electrochemical machining of edges of components, in particular of turbine components, that allows a defined, exact edge radius to be produced, and allows the production of a corresponding edge radius economically and effectively.